


For Danganronpa 3

by hubbywriter12



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Zero, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Despair Arc, Despair Volume, Future Volume, Gen, Spoiler Alert - Freeform, future arc, just me rambling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7408054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hubbywriter12/pseuds/hubbywriter12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new trailer for the Danagnronpa 3 Future Arc and Despair Arc just released. Check it out. The anime's coming this month and let's give it everything we've got.</p><p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0AaOjY0cBzg&feature=youtu.be</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Okay! Let's start with the Despair Volume. :) I'm really excited for the new volumes so- let's go! By the way, this is the timeline.

The first set of scenes are all... "filtered", as I call it. It's not very colorful. But, the first part I see is **Peko Pekoyama** , wielding a sword. And behind her are people wearing Monokuma masks or heads- whatever you call them. On those Monokuma heads are black fedora hats. But, besides those people, behind Peko is actually **Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu-** with the fedora and the eye patch. It's like, they're leading the crowd. There's something in their hands but I don't know what. Maybe it's just nothing. I'm not sure though. Maybe those people with the Monokuma heads aren't even literally humans. Still not sure. Because, in ** _Danganronpa: Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls_** , the Monokuma kids who work for the Warriors of Hope are being controlled there using those Monokuma heads. It can also be shown in the last trial of _**Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc**_.

The second part I see is actually **Kazuichi Souda**. He's standing, looking up at the giant Monokuma in front of him. I'm guessing that's the Monokuma giant that **Komaru Naegi** and **Touko Fukawa** defeated. But that can also be the one in the last trial of DR1, seeing as the giant in the trailer has no crown.

         

Third part is **Teruteru Hanamura**. On his back, he has... food and all. But he's gripping two... monokuma plushies??? Not sure. But his back is turned from the watcher. In front of him, is like... a machine producing black and white stuff. It could possibly be those monokuma heads. But... does he have anything to with it? I don't know.

Fourth part show's **Sonia Nevermind**. She's in her dress, in front of a crowd of monokuma-headed people, once again. But those people... I don't know what they're wearing. The first part where the swordswoman and the yakuza are in- the monokuma-headed people there are wearing suits. But in this part, not so sure. They're even wearing a different kind of hat. And then beside the princess is a person holding camera, capturing a picture. I'm guessing that's **Mahiru Koizumi** , but I'm not sure because of the length of the hair. But then again, years have passed, since their arrival to HPA, so they should have physical changes.

Speaking of physical changes, in the next part, **Hiyoko Saionji** and **Ibuki Mioda** are located. The one I've noticed here the most was Hiyoko- not because this part almost focuses on her whole face but because, her appearance is different. In the newspaper, she looks like she hasn't fallen in despair  _yet_. But on the timeline above, we only have four years. She looks like a young adult in this picture.

Now, the last part before the title shows up is **Nagito Komaeda** , One knee on the ground and bowing. And in front of him, we can see Kotoko Utsugi and Nagisa Shingetsu, both kids from the Warriors of Hope. But if you look closely, there are monokuma-headed kids behind Nagito. I bet this takes place at Towa City where the Warriors of Hope found Nagito and decided to make him as their servant.

So, the rest is like, an introduction of the whole characters and what the Japanese voice actors sound like. But what's so interesting is that... **CHIAKI NANAMI** is a  human!!!

She's known to be an AI but... like, how is this possible? Why wasn't she included in the Ultimate Despair? Speaking of being a member in this organization, what about **Ryota Mitarai**???

   

This is quite intriguing. I have a feeling (and heard from others, specifically _Weeby Newz_ the youtuber) that in the Despair Arc... Chiaki will have an unfortunate death. It's just so sad, but that can explain the reason why she's not a part of the organization. Maybe, during her time in HPA, and when the DR cast entered HPA, she befriended **Chihiro Fujisaki** because of their talents. _(Just a thought)_ Chihiro was inspired to make an AI of her for her but then the one who modified her AI was **Alter Ego** , since Chihiro didn't get to do it because The Tragedy started. AND, the one closest to her (as I have seen in the trailer, she interacted with a certain _reserve course student_ ) has fallen in despair because of her death.

Now, to the Ultimate Animator- it is said that Ryota Mitarai is a part of the 77th Class. But since to this day, info about him is still limited, we can assume that he's not often going to class because of deadlines of projects regarding animation. Let's know the fact that the 77th Class (as I have seen in the wiki) has more students that the trailer shows. We have some characters coming from the _**Danganronpa Zero**_ like the Ultimate Neurologist and the Ultimate Spy. But in the trailer, we do not see the said examples. So... what about Real Ryota and Imposter Ryota???

Well...

I've read theories, speculations and analysis and here's a link:

_https://www.reddit.com/r/danganronpa/comments/4mtorc/speculation_theory_danganronpa_3_ryota_mitarai/_

Its says here:

> **Ryota Mitarai, how did he manage to withstand Junko's despair invitiation?**
> 
> Well, it's a simple answer. He didn't, because Junko didn't even lay a finger on him in the first place. It's all thanks to Ultimate Imposter who disguised himself as Ryota Mitarai. Ultimate Imposter is known for having no identity, no name, he's literally non-existent. We already know that Ultimate Imposter was in disguise as Byakuya Togami during the first year of 77th Class. But when the 78th Class enrolled, Ultimate Imposter started to change his identity from Byakuya Togami to Ryota Mitarai. Why? Because the original Byakuya Togami is in 78th Class, he doesn't want himself to be found out. At some point, Ultimate Imposter revealed to his classmates that Ultimate Imposter is  **Ultimate Imposter**. So, when Ultimate Imposter changed his identity to Ryota Mitarai, does this mean there's 2 Ryota Mitarai's roaming around the school, in the same class? Well, both yes and no. The original Ryota Mitarai probably shut himself in his room (NEET-style), busy with his animating, so Ultimate Imposter saw this as a huge chance and decided to take his identity. So, the original Ryota Mitarai spends most of his school life with his animating, and Ultimate Imposter just imitates what Ryota Mitarai would do in his everyday life when he's not animating, all this while the other students of the academy (with the exception of Ryota and Ultimate Imposter's classmates who know of this) knows nothing about this. Therefore, the original Ryota Mitarai never met despair, and survived the Tragedy unscathed.
> 
> Well, in addition to this, let's take a detour and talk about Ultimate Imposter.
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Ultimate Imposter, already in a state of despair?**
> 
> We already know that Ultimate Imposter was in disguise as Byakuya Togami in the first year of 77th's Class, became Ryota Mitarai on the second year when the 78th Class enrolled, and became Togami again after becoming Ultimate Despair. (Proof: Danganronpa: Togami and [this, taken from the spinoff, Killer Killer](http://i1.heymanga.xyz/1634139308768191475663783814.jpg))
> 
> Since Ultimate Imposter along with the other 77th Class students were sent into the Neo World Program in the second installment of the game, all of their school memories and post-school memories are wiped. We all know that in the program, Ultimate Imposter is a kind boy who would prioritize others before himself, most probably due to him knowing that he has no identity, he is literally nothing. Knowing this, he probably have self-conscious issues and thus, being the easiest to trick into despair.

I tried to write a seating arrangement of the SDR2 cast in the trailer and I noticed that the Real Ryota is nowhere to be seen, neither is the Imposter Ryota. But in the trailer, we get a glimpse of Imposter Ryota. That can possibly prove that this statement-  **"Ultimate Imposter just imitates what Ryota Mitarai would do in his everyday life when he's not animating, all this while the other students of the academy (with the exception of Ryota and Ultimate Imposter's classmates who know of this) knows nothing about this."** \- is true.

So, we know that Imposter entered HPA as Byakuya, turned into Ryota and then _back to Byakuya_. This must be because of his doings in the  **Danganronpa Togami (Up): Sekai Seifuku Misui Jōshūhan**. It's a light novel focusing on Byakuya Togami's journey with his older sister **Shinobu Togami**  (also a part of the 77th Class) who happens to be a cyborg because of The Tragedy. This light novel takes place... probably before they barricaded themselves inside the school.

 

Anyways, here's the seating arrangement I had formed when I was watching the trailer.

First row: (The one nearest to the windows is-) Hiyoko Saionji. Next to her is Kazuichi Souda. Next to him is Sonia Nevermind. And at the end of the row is Gundam Tanaka.

Second Row: Teruteru Hanamura, Mahiru Koizumi, Nagito Komaeda, Mikan Tsumiki

Third Row: Ibuki Mioda, Chiaki Nanami, Akane Owari, Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu

Fourth Row: (Behind Akane is) Nidai Nekomaru, (Behind Fuyuhiko is) Peko Pekoyama.

Wow...

I'm such a nerd.

I basically wasted my time telling what I just saw in the trailer... EH, that's because I can.

 

Now let's ship these two!!! :D :D :D


	2. Check This Out

OMG! Future Arc just came out and people from other countries are waiting for this. Here's a link of the first episode and trust me, you won't want to miss hits.

 

https://kissanime.to/Anime/Danganronpa-3-The-End-of-Kibougamine-Gakuen-Mirai-hen/Episode-001?id=127639

 

This works better when you're using Mozilla Firefox.


	3. Miaya the Jawdropper

Episode 4 of the Future Arc just got out yesterday, which was the first day of August. And yet again, Danganronpa creators never failed to blow our brains out of our skulls. Because HOLY PICKLES, my mind was blown away.

Let's focus first on **Miaya Gekkogahara** , **the Ultimate Therapist**.  

I've watched the episodes of the Future Arc and in my list of the most mysterious characters in the Danganronpa franchise, Miaya is included. And if you ask who is on the top of my list, I would say it is the Ultimate Impostor. But anyways, Miaya is just mysterious and one of the characters who are often talked about by fellow fans and theorists. Miaya has no voice actor, so she speaks through a computer via Usami.

I thought,  _Maybe she **does**_ _have a voice actor. But since Danganronpa **always** has a plot twist, they'll reveal the name of her voice actor and that she has a voice-  **once** we come to an episode where Miaya reveals a secret. And when I say a secret, I mean like she can talk, or she can walk or many more._

But in the first set of episodes, her voice is Usami.

So, what can she do? Well, in the second episode, Kyosuke tells Naegi to kill himself. And when Naegi didn't follow, Kyosuke and Juzo attempted to attack him. But Juzo was tazed by Miaya. Miaya teams up with the Great Gozu, Asahina and Makoto to escape from Kyosuke. And then later in that episode, it was revealed that Asahina is dead after the second sleeping hour.

But she wasn't.

Miaya showed panic through Usami and I concluded: She doesn't react physically, at all. Usami does everything she should be doing, like reacting and talking. Then, Asahina turns out to be alived, but the Great Gozu is dead.

_For Realz._

She helps them (through Usami) by showing them a map that will help them go to the building's intercom system. She said she restored some files that Monokuma had deleted. As the episode progresses, Makoto and Asahina discovered that she couldn't turn to the right, assuming that's her NG Code or her Forbidden Action. But then, Makoto shows her his forbidden action, which is "Running in the Hallways". Asahina follows his act and shows her forbidden action, which is "Be hit with a Punch or Kick". Miaya did more help and contributions for Makoto's life, and turns out, she's a helpful girl.

      

But then, the word **'suspicious'** is still not going away from her. When Kyosuke tells all of them to point to whoever they believe is the attacker, and  Kizakura points to Miaya, or Usami. Usami reacts "Why me!?" And then Kizakura answers "Just a hunch." Maybe his scouting instincts are activated. Next is, according to the wiki, Miaya lied about her NG code. It says that she turned to the right, somewhere in Episode 2. And if you watch Episode 4 at the part after Asahina had grabbed Makoto while Chairman Tengan distracted Kyosuke, Miaya turned right so Makoto could hop on board.

      

What else? Well, when she was going to team up with the Great Gozu, Asahina and Makoto, Asahina attempted to touch her but she moved away. It's odd, because she never shows movement except for the way she types on her keyboard. Recalling the first episode, Asahina said that the security of the Future Foundation was crappy. And if you read Miaya's branch duties ( **"Security to deal with _cyber_ threats"** ), she gets more suspicious.

But at the ending part of the Episode 4, you're gonna get mindblown. I'm sure your reactions are pretty equal, or maybe different, but me- I was really shocked, surprised and began to think of theories or predictions.

         

      

**I can't believe it!**

If I have to be honest, I always thought that Miaya is connected to Monaca. I've heard theories about Miaya being Monaca in disguise, or something similar, but then other people would say that's just too obvious. I on the other hand, believed Miaya is  _still_ connected to Monaca in a way. That's because I thought that Kodaka must be thinking, that **the audience would think Miaya is the traitor because she looks like Monaca, but then some will think she's too obvious, so he'll do something about Miaya that is still related to Monaca so they won't expect it** \- kind of like... an inverted reverse psychology, or something :).Their appearances are familiar, they both sit on a wheelchair, and they both know something about technology.

Monaca was (former)  **Li'l Ultimate Homeroom** , and even once said she likes to speak her mind- or something like that. I know I remember something she said about how she likes talking to others. When she manipulates people, she uses her cute charms and even uses their traumatic pasts against them like she did with Kotoko- you know, saying the word "gentle" to Kotoko, which has something to do with her past because Kotoko used to be sexually abused. And that word can trigger something from Kotoko. Monaca is also known for being the Chief Executive of the Towa Group Robotics Branch, so she's very intelligent for someone so young.

Miaya is the **Ultimate Therapist** , or  _former_ Ultimate Therapist. But it's odd that she has a talent where therapists should be speaking. But anyhow, when I discovered her talent and her muteness for the first time, I thought, "That seems right. Therapists need to listen to people who are talking, right?" And she was one of the creators of the Neo World Program with Chihiro Fujisaki (Ultimate Programmer) and Yasuke Matsuda (Ultimate Neurologist). In fact, she's using Usami as her voice.

      

I have always believed Miaya is connected to Monaca, in a way. Here are my honest thoughts. It was either she was **Monaca in disguise** (thanks to the theories other Danganronpa lovers shared), or she's a **long-lost relative**  of Monaca that was never mentioned. I honestly thought she's an **older sister** of Monaca because of the appearance.

I never thought she's related to Chiaki in any sort of way, but once theories began to come out about Miaya being secretly Chiaki, I began to think other stuff. But I'll focus more on Miaya and Monaca.

**Miaya Gekkogahara is a robot that is being controlled by Monaca Towa.**

**Do I believe that Miaya is a robot?**

Yes, I do.

Her robotic eye is shown clear as fresh water can be in the 4th episode. Monaca even uses the term 'reboot'... well, not sure if that's exactly the word she used (in Japanese) but I just remembered the subs in KissAnime. Anyways, In the opening, it shows that she's separated vertically in a _clean_ way. When you look at Sakakura in the opening, he looks like he's been sliced through horizontally by a katana or some sort of blade. You can see a difference, aye? Well, I think it has a meaning to it. And I think the meaning is that, Miaya is something that can be easily disassembled (separating half from half) and reassembled (putting those halves back together), _**or**_ basically what Monaca said: reboot. I don't know if that makes sense to you, but it's my opinion anyways.

   

I have questions for myself (and for others).

**_Was_ Miaya Gekkogahara a real human or just a robot?**

**If Monaca is the one controlling Miaya, then is she the mastermind?**

**Is Miaya the traitor, the attacker, or both?**

**What can I say about those Monokuma-themed televisions around the building?**

I still have no answer for these questions but I am gathering the data I just collected from my observations and from the anime. (How Kyoko of me.)

Now, all this questions are kind of connected, for me I guess. Listen carefully.

 

Miaya Gekkogahara must be a real person. Going back to the timeline, we must remember some details before proceeding.

  * Junko Enoshima had influenced the Warriors of Hope, including Monaca.
  * Yasuke Matsuda died  **before** the events of DR1 and **after** Ryoko Otonashi (former Ultimate Analyst) found out she was Junko Enoshima all along.
  * Miaya Gekkogahara worked with Yasuke Matsuda and Chihiro Fujisaki to create the Neo World Program.



**Idea #1 (Used to be a Human Being)**

I think Miaya was a real human being that helped Chihiro and Yasuke create the Neo World Program for different purposes other than the rehabilitation of the SDR2 characters. But in the Wiki, it says something about the Future Foundation building it. But anyways, I think Miaya was a real human but then, became affected by the Tragedy. Affected, I mean killed or something, and in this case, disappeared and got replaced by Monaca's Gekkogahara robot.

When Nagito was captured, or when Komaru and Makoto interacted, Monaca traced the Future Foundation's headquarters or secret hiding place. She began to hack into the system of the tower and then planned to start a 3rd Killing Game. So how did she know that there was a 2nd Killing Game? Well, maybe she found out about it from Komaru, Togami or Makoto- some way. And then, using the Gekkogahara robot (and copying Usami's AI), she participates in that game for the sake of her entertainment and for the sake of being Junko Enoshima II.

So when Asahina attempted to touch her, Miaya avoided it so Asahina won't discover that she's a robot.

**Idea #2 (Miaya the Hostage, Gekkogahara the Robot)**

Monaca got information from the real Miaya and held her hostage. Monaca builds a robot based on Miaya using her skills, copied Usami's AI, and hacked into the system of the Future Foundation HQ. She started to prepare the Killing Game. It's not like the first sleeping hour was just one hour long (not sure though; correct me if I'm wrong). It can be  _too_ long- maybe more than one hour-  enough time for Monaca to **kill Chisa and get her on to the chandelier** ; enough time for her to **change the door** where Yoi's weapon used to stick by; enough time to **attach the bracelets** to each participants; enough time to **install Monokuma-themed televisions** ; enough time to **block each entrances and exits** with explosives; enough time to  decorate the tower, and decorate, I mean destroy crap (the crack on the table in the boardroom; enough time for  _everything_.

**Idea #3 (Traitor by Force)**

Monaca got information from Miaya and decided to force her to join the 3rd Killing Game. Monaca even ripped out Miaya's eyeballs and replaced them with artificial eyes. Monaca attaches a bracelet to her, and her Forbidden Action- or for this idea, multiple Forbidden Action _s_ , is/are "Expression Emotions", "Standing from the Wheelchair" and/or "Telling The Ultimate Secret in Any Way" so the game won't end quickly.

**Idea #4 (Anitraitor, Therattacker, Homermind)**

The three are not exactly the same. My idea is that (because of Episode 1-4 of the Future Arc) Ryota Mitarai is the traitor. He couldn't show his NG Code to anyone because his NG Code is related to being a traitor... or something. I think he's the traitor because just as he introduced himself to Kyoko, the game was starting by having the security get weak and all.

Then here's another thing. He asked Kyoko **"What would you say about the kind of person who'd start a game like this?"** And seconds later, Kyoko responds about **"Preconceptions clog thinking"** , and he's being asked this time **"You have some ideas of your own, don't you? Isn't that why you're curious what others think?"** But Ryota doesn't answer completely- at least, maybe not _yet_ and maybe the scene just cuts off to Jozu's previous location and found Asahina, Miaya and Makoto. But for this idea, he's the traitor.

The attacker is the Gekkogahara Robot. With the strength and advantages of technology in her wheelchair, she is able to go around and kill during the Sleeping Hour, and hang those victims around. It can explain the huge crack on the table in the boardroom. As for the Usami AI, Monaca decided to include her so it would look like the robot is the real Miaya Gekkogahara who is one of the creators of the Neo World Program.

The Mastermind is the former Li'l Ultimate Homeroom, Monaca Towa. Monaca watches and participates in the game through Miaya and even watches Ryota closely. And her excuse? Because she can.

 **Idea #5**   **(Ultimate Mastermind)**

I think Monaca Towa isn't the mastermind because every bad guy (in Danganronpa) gets revealed in the end. Junko Enoshima turned out to be the antagonist of DR1- with the revealtion being on the last two or three episodes. Hajime Hinata turned out to be both the protagonist and the antagonist of SDR2. Hajime was the protagonist and his other identity, Izuru Kamukura, was the antagonist- since he was the one who got the virus into the program. Ryoko Otonashi, the main focus of the novel Danganronpa Zero, turns out to be the evil one who kills her beloved in a fit of despair, after discovering she's Junko Enoshima all along.

         

BUT!

Kodaka pulled off an  _Inverted Reverse Psychology_ on us, so I think Monaca is the main antagonist...

BUT!

I can't really say anything else. The 4th episode is the only episode where Monaca appears.

What else? Ithink I'll tell you my thoughts on other characters. I think I'm missing something too...

 **Oh wait!** \- For the next episode of the Future Arc, I'm going to give my list of characters who I think will last long in the anime. And that would be: Kyoko, Kimura, Ruruka, Yasuhiro, Ryota and Naegi.

 

       

      

I was just busy watching the Future Arc Opening when I started listing which characters are standing up or inverted. But then, I began to realize that the one who are standing up are Asahina, Yoi,  **Bandai** ,  **Chisa** ,  **Great Gozu** , Munakata and Naegi. And the ones who are inverted, are Kyoko, Kimura, Juzo, **Tengan** , Ruruka, Miaya, Hagakure, Ryota and Kizakura. I have no idea if I'm just  _overlooking_ everything.

Now check this website out. I found a theory that completely contradicts my theories. It's sad, but it's logical. It's so despairing. And I found this! It's written by: [ari-the-magical-girl](http://ari-the-magical-girl.tumblr.com/post/147606157131/so-theres-a-theory-from-l-a-v-i-n-r-a-c-that) and/or [l-a-v-i-n-r-a-c](https://tmblr.co/mMmK4GS8yxK5BKKBAjyKAjQ). Not sure if those are the right ones, but here we go. This theory is  _so_ awesome, you should read it.

<http://danganronpatheories.tumblr.com/>

> **\- After the sixth trial in SDR2, AI Junko managed to upload her consciousness into Kirigiri and Naegi’s brains while they were in the Neo World Program.**   
>  **\- Naegi and Kirigiri are both the attacker, and are under Junko’s control when they fall unconscious (when the sleeping drug is injected).**
> 
> **\- I think the bangles also might have something to do with it, and Naegi and Kirigiri’s might be programmed so that Junko can take over their bodies while they’re unconscious.**
> 
> **\- While he was explaining the rules, Monokuma states that after everyone falls asleep, one attacker will wake up. He then says that means that there’s a traitor among them. However, note that in Japanese, words don’t have a plural form as English words do. (Ex. Apple vs. Apples)**
> 
> **From wikibooks:**   
>  **_The Japanese language lacks plurals in the normal English sense. Plural words are usually either preceded with a number and a counter, or simply made understood through context. A few nouns can also suffix a pluralizing word, such as “たち” or “ら” (e.g. ほしたち meaning stars)._ **
> 
> **From the Funimation subs, it’s translated as “So basically, there’s a traitor!”**
> 
> **Now, I don’t speak fluent Japanese, so please correct me if I’m wrong, but I don’t believe Monokuma used any pluralizing words when he said “uragirimono (traitor)”. The way it’s translated leads us to believe that there’s only one traitor/attacker (and the translation makes sense), but that’s technically context interpretation.**
> 
> **\- Rules out of the way, a knife is shown in the opening that has Monokuma’s reflection on one side and Junko’s on the other. Note that in the first shot showing Junko, her eyes are closed, indicating that she’s asleep. In the next shot she’s shown in, however, she opens her eyes.**
> 
> **This probably means that while Naegi and Kirigiri are awake, AI Junko’s consciousness is slumbering within them. However, once they’re knocked unconscious, she “wakes up” and is free to control their bodies as she pleases.**
> 
> **\- Since Naegi and Kirigiri are shown as the two sides of Monokuma at the end of the opening, it symbolizes their role as the attacker. Given that Junko is on the other side of the blade, it indicates that she’s the real attacker who goes around killing the other participants.**
> 
> **\- Also, the screenshot I took when Chisa was falling in the first episode gives us a better look at the weapon used to stab her. It resembles the knife in the opening quite a bit (it has a white hilt).**
> 
> **This theory is really interesting and definitely plausible, but I’m not 100% confident in it. Despite it having a few holes, I like it. I still suspect Miaya, Chief Bogo, and Ruruka (and Ryota, even though I love him lol).**

 

Now, comment down whatever you want me to know. And now, let's just  _hope_ Kodaka gives us more mindblowing plot twists that will leave us hanging.

Someday, Danganronpa 3 Future Arc will be over, and I'll be looking back at this and thinking: I must be crazy.

I'll be working on two works for the Komamiki Week. I was getting lazy and it's almost 1am in here.

Ship Komamiki!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't bother rechecking if I have incorrect spellings or anything. Gonna go sleep now.


End file.
